


Anna's new Regimen

by Rose Wilder (romansilence)



Series: Master Robert's world [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, F/M, Humiliation, Spanking, Total Power Exchange, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilence/pseuds/Rose%20Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slave Anna has encured her Master's wrath by disobeying his orders and he comes up with a creative but hard punishment for his beloved pet and wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna's new Regimen

A dialogue story

 

Author’s note: Master Robert and his submissive/slave/wife Anna give a dinner party for a few of their friends after which Anna tells them about the new rules she has to follow as part of an extended punishment for numerous transgressions she has committed against her Master. Their guests, dominants and their submissives, knew that something was up from the moment they entered Master Robert’s house that Friday evening. Anna usually greeted their guests either as Mistress of the house and accomplished hostess or she was attired in a maid’s dress and would be their servant for the evening. Not so this day: Anna was on her knees, her eyes carefully guarded, but basically looking on the floor. She was not wearing a maid’s dress or any other clothing except for a functional collar, wrist and ankle cuffs and a pair of Alligator clamps screwed on her nipples and adorned with tiny golden bells.

Master Robert asked their guests to come into the living room for an aperitif and Anna followed them crawling on her hands and knees. The guests saw the distinct traces of a recent caning marking her backside. After about half an hour, Anna spent kneeling in a corner as if she were a piece of furniture, they adjourned to the dining room. Anna served dinner and made sure that there was enough water, wine and juice for everyone but she did not eat with them. Master Robert only said that his pet had already had her own dinner while cooking and that they should not pay her any attention. He also said that Anna would give them all an explanation after their coffee.

They finally returned to the living room where the dominants took seats on chairs and couches while their submissives either sat next to them or on the floor at their feet. Master Robert supplied everyone who wanted with a digestif or water or another coffee. Anna knelt on the floor with her legs spread and her shaven mound and pink pussy lips on display for everyone to see. She kept her gaze down as if she were waiting for something, not making visual contact with anyone. Master Robert took a seat in his old leather armchair and started to speak.

 

-*-*-*-

 

Master Robert: Thank you, my friends for the patience you have shown the whole evening. It is time for you all to learn why my pet has not been acting the way she usually does when we entertain guests. She will tell you all about her transgressions and the consequences of her actions, she will feel for quite some time yet. And Anna you may look our submissive guests into the eyes.

Anna: _Thank you, Master, you are very generous to your unworthy pet. Masters, Mistresses, sister submissives and slaves, please lend your ear to the tale of this slave’s failures. This slave was her Master’s cherished and pampered pet until she got it in her foolish head to test her Master’s resolve. She became slow to obey and outright disobedient. She even refused her Master when he wanted to take what is rightfully his. She wanted to go shopping and meet with friends when he ordered her to strip and get on the bed and told her that she would not be going anywhere before he had filled her with his seed. This foolish slave still tried to run off, but her Master stopped her, ripped her clothes off, put her cuffs on her wrists and forced her to crawl into her cage._

Robert: Push your shoulders back and sit up straighter. I want all of our friends to see the beautiful bells on your nipples.

Anna: _Yes, Master, thank you for reminding your slave and helping her to present herself better…_

Robert: Is that a blush I see coloring your face? You should be used to be naked in the company of our friends by now.

Anna: _Yes, Master, of course, but it still is hard when all of them are dressed and your slave is the only one on display though she knows that she does not deserve any better. Unfortunately your pet’s modesty has not yet been completely eradicated._

Dominant guest: Oh, we can easily rectify that. Why don’t we order those of our submissives who are still sitting on furniture to get down on the floor and join their friends and have all of them undress. I know my wife would feel better if she were on a level with her friend Anna.

Robert: Presuming that you all agree. We should do just that. And now, my pet, my slave, my wife tell our friends about your punishment.

Anna: _After having locked his slave in her cage, Master Robert left the house to calm down. He did not want to risk punishing his wayward slave in anger. He returned a few hours later brought his unruly slave to the playroom, took what is his and told her what he had decided. Slave Anna’s disobedience had not been a one time thing she had broken her Master’s rules numerous times. To make her atone her punishment would consist of two phases or stages._

_A first stage focusing or corporal punishment which should last seven days and consisted of daily maintenance discipline administered in the evening and a daily cunt whipping administered in this slaves’s office every day during the midday break, followed by being taken vaginally immediately after the punishment before this slave’s cunt lips would swell up too much; of course without being allowed sexual release herself. To make it clear that all of her had failed her Master, not only one body part the maintenance discipline would focus every day on another part of her body. To make it clear to this slave how much she had failed and wronged her Master he read her the long list on which he had marked down all of her recent transgressions, failures and disobediences. It finally let her understand how much she had tested her Master’s resolve and patience and she also understood that she amply deserved every punishment he would deem appropriate._

_At midday this slave sent her PA away. Then she got on her hands and knees and crawled over to properly greet her Master by kissing his hands and shoes. He made her either strip on the spot in her office or he first took her to the disciplinarian room next to her office meant to be used on her staff to maintain efficiency and productivity. Then this slave took the position her Master wanted her to take and he punished her with twelve strokes with the riding crop on her cunt lips and hooded lady or fifteen strokes with her Master’s belt._

_Her Master then honored her by fucking her hard right afterwards. Of course this slave was not allowed to come from being taken by her Master because this was a punishment. The first day this slave could not control herself and came without permission. So, her Master decided to prolong the first stage of her punishment for another week._

_And Tina, do not look so shocked, Yes, this slave has never used words like cunt and hooded lady before it was not part of her active vocabulary, but her Master decided that as part of her punishment using those slang words would help remind her of her position in the household and her role in her relationship with her Master. It is an integral part of her punishment and her training to become a better slave and submissive._

Robert: Using those slang words might embarrass her a bit and I know that it’s not common in our circle, but it also does not harm her. And now my pet, tell them about the second stage of your punishment and the new regimen you have to follow and how long those new rules will stay in effect. And be specific.

Anna: _Yes, Master. When the two weeks of stage one had ended Her Master told her that it was time for stage two. He told her that from now on she would have to live by new rules, meant to reinforce her position as her Master’s pet and slave. One of those new rules decrees that this slave is no longer allowed to walk on her legs like a normal human being on her Master’s property, except when her duties necessitate it she has to stay on all fours. She also lost the privilege to wear clothes in the house except during the time of her menstruation to make sure that her menses blood would not soil the floor or carpets. Anna also no longer has permission to use chairs or the couch without her Master’s explicit permission._

_Slave Anna is no longer allowed to refer to herself in the first person. She may refer to herself as this slave, your slave when addressing her Master, or she may use her name, but she no longer is allowed to use words like “I, me, my, mine, myself.” This new language protocol together with the use of slang words serves to remind her of her status as a slave as does the crawling and the fact that she is not allowed to look her Master in the eyes. Her gaze is not allowed to venture higher than her Master’s waistline. Violations of the language protocol are punished by being gagged for at least two hours, having to spend the night locked in her cage and it also prolongs stage two of her punishment a whole day every time._

Dominant guest: Calm down, pet. I know you have a question and I’m sure that Anna can easily answer it for you. But stop rubbing yourself against my legs. I’m not a scratching post that serves to sharpen your claws.

Submissive guest: Thank you for reminding me, Master. How do you do it, Anna? It must be extremely hard to talk about yourself this way all the time. I know, I couldn’t do it.

Robert: You just heard it. Anna is very invested in respecting her new rules religiously. Every transgression prolongs her punishment for a day, In other words if she violates the language protocol five times a day her punishment automatically gets five days longer. I initially had decreed that stage two should last for twelve weeks. Tonight marks the one month anniversary, but instead of only eight weeks we still have eleven weeks and three days to go.

We had some problems with her self-control and self discipline in the beginning. And do not forget that Anna is not forced to crawl all the time. She has her work as a counter balance to her life as my slave. At the office she is more or less the highest authority, except for the board of directors who only rarely interfere with her work as CFO. At the office she can use the otherwise forbidden words whenever she likes. She can walk upright and wear the clothes appropriate to her position. And now, baby-girl, tell your friends and their Dominants about your routine when you come home in the afternoon, and tell them about your corner time.

Anna: _Thank you Master for reminding your slave and getting her back to the task at hand. After work this slave drives directly home and puts her car in the garage, exceptwhen she has order from her Master to stop at the dry cleaners or the grocery store first. This slave undresses at the door before even putting a foot inside. She gets down on all fours and puts her folded clothes on the chair to the right of the door, then she crawls inside and puts on the adornments and disciplinarian items her Master has prepared for her to the left of the door. Sometimes only her wrist and ankle cuffs are waiting for her. Sometimes, like today, there are the two sets of cuffs a collar and the nipple clamps with the bells, occasionally there is also a butt plug and once this slave even found a vibrator with instructions on how to use it._

_Having put on her adornments this slave crawls over to the play room where she kneels in the corner designated for corner time with her ankles crossed and her hands clasped behind her back, looks at the picture of her Master wielding a whip he has taped against the wall; then she recites her mantra ten times,..._

Submissive guest: May I be so bold as to ask what the mantra is about?

Robert: Yes, you may. My disobedient little wife is very proud of the mantra she has written at my orders though I doubt that she counted on having to repeat it as regularly and as often as she does. Tell your friend, my pet.

Anna: _Yes, Master, with pleasure, Master. The mantra is fairly short but in this slave’s opinion it emphasizes the most important point quite well. It says:_

_**He is Master / I am His.** _

__**He owns my heart.  
** He holds my soul.  
He supports my spirit.  
He commands my body. 

_**He is my all. / He is my Lord.** _

_Master had his slave print it out and glued it under the picture in the corner. This way it is always before her eyes. Before this slave starts to recite the mantra she has to make sure that she not only says the words but that she also feels their truth with every breath she takes. Depending on the day she had at work feeling the truth of those words is either very easy or it becomes very hard. Sometimes it takes her a few minutes of silent contemplation, but there also have been days when the truth of the message did absolutely not reveal itself to her. On those days Anna has to wait for her Master to come home and take her in his strong arms. Feeling her Master’s arms holding her then is all the reassurance this slave needs to get into the right frame of mind._

Submissive guest: Please excuse my curiosity, Anna, but how can you stand to be treated that way? My Mistress also makes me crawl a lot to remind me that at home I’m not the one in charge, but hearing you talk about yourself as if you were nothing but a thing, essentially worthless. I couldn’t do it, how can you?

Robert: You are greatly mistaken, Hannah. If your Mistress would order you to talk a certain way as part of a punishment or just because she wants you to I have no doubt that you would do your best to obey her and you are wrong: Calling Anna a slave does not mean that she is worthless. It’s the contrary. Yes it emphasizes that she is my possession, a cherished possession I will always defend to the best of my abilities. I will not allow anyone to call her names or mistreat her, not even herself.

Anna: _This slave’s Master is right, Hannah. The crawling and the new language protocol are not the hardest measure that has befallen this slave. She has already mentioned it in passing. The hardest thing for this slave is that she is no longer allowed to look her Master in the eyes. She has been forbidden to raise her gaze higher than her Master’s waistline without explicit permission. And so she misses out on a lot of opportunities to drown in his deep, dark orbs._

Dominant guest: What happens if you break the rule and still look at him?

Anna: _The punishment for looking at her Master without permission is to spend one hour kneeling in a corner with a blindfold on and being whipped with a disciplinarian implement not less than six but not more than 12 times during that hour. It also prolongs stage two of this slave’s punishment for a day like transgressions of the language protocol, Sir Charles. And Sir, thank you for asking._

Dominant guest: I suppose this increase in behavioral discipline goes hand in hand with an increase in corporal discipline.

Anna: _Yes, Master Charles, you are of course correct. Master Robert decided that two maintenance sessions a week might be enough under normal rules this punishment regimen, however, would necessitate to add a cunt and a tit whipping to his slave’s weekly maintenance discipline, two other days of the week are dedicated to anal discipline when this slave is either given an enema or has to give herself one, depending on her Master’s mood. Every day of the week another disciplinarian task is performed. In other words: Monday is enema day. Tuesday, maintenance discipline, Wednesday at midday in this slave’s office is the time for her cunt whipping, Thursday is the second enema day, Friday the second maintenance session which usually consists of a sound caning of this slave’s ass cheeks, Saturday focuses on corset training and Sunday is tit whipping time._

Dominant guest: That sounds as if it needed a lot of consistency and stringent planning.

Robert: Yes, my friend, you are right, but you know how our beloved girls are. One has to be consistent or they get too full of themselves. They need a strong Master or Mistress at home who shows them every day that at home their needs come long after their Dominants demands and wishes. Preserving their level of submission or deepening it is sometimes really hard work. And now, I propose we retire to the porch for a smoke and a drink and leave our girls to play among themselves. They can have a cuddle pile while we decide if we want to call it a night or have some more fun in the playroom.

Dominant guest: Sounds like a good idea, Robert. But I didn’t think that your pet has enough pull in your household to ban you from smoking in the house.

Robert: She has not, Charles. We both know that I like to smoke the occasional cigar, but I can’t stand the smell of stale smoke in my house. It’s disgusting and the weather is warm enough to have our drink outside.

Dominant guest: The porch it is. What do you think Robert? Should we make one of them come with us or can we serve ourselves for once?

Robert: I think we can manage for a drink or two. And you, our dear hearts, do not forget that though you are allowed to play and have fun it will not be to completion. Did I make myself clear?

Submissive guests: Yes, Master Robert, thank you for giving us the chance to touch and talk.

Robert: Very well, Dears, you sound as if you have rehearsed that little chorus. Call us should you get bored. Oh, and Anna, my pet, the language protocol is rescinded for the rest of your talk with your sister submissives.

Anna: _Thank you, Master, you are very generous, Master Your slave is deep in your debt._

Robert: Yes, baby girl, but I’m sure that you will earn your way back into my good graces soon enough. I know I ask a lot of you, but whenever you think that you can’t stand it any more, remember that there is always your safe word to fall back on and never forget that I love you, even when you are naughty.

Anna: _Thank you, Master._

 

-*-*-*-

 

Author’s note: If you want to know what happened in the cuddle pile and later when dominants and submissives were in Master Robert an Anna’s play room to have some fun with each other; you’ll have to rely on your own imagination.

 

-*-*-*-

 

THE END FOR NOW

 

 

 

 

2


End file.
